oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman, is an iconic hero from DC Comics. He debuted in the 5th One Minute Melee, Batman VS Albert Wesker, where he fought against the iconic villain from Resident Evil, Albert Wesker. He returned in the 49th One Minute Melee, Batman VS Iron Man, where he faced off with fellow comic book millionaire Iron Man. Bio Bruce Wayne was the son of billionaire couple Thomas and Martha Wayne, and was forever changed after his parents were killed in an alleyway right in front of his eyes. After this traumatizing experience, he dedicated his life to wage war on the criminal empire, and spent the next decade physically and mentally improving himself to peak human perfection. Determined to strike fear into the lives of criminals, he is inspired by a bat flying into the window and becomes the vigilante known as Batman, the defender of Gotham City. One Minute Melee Batman VS Albert Wesker (DC Comics VS Resident Evil) Batman fought a few members of the Umbrella Corporation and won against them when Albert Wesker showed up and offered to "play" with him. Even though Batman tried to get an advantage over the super-human with his gadgets, he used his heighted skills and agility to dodge the attacks and finished off Batman with his Phantom Dance and kicked him down when they were in the air. After the fight ended, Albert killed Batman as he told him that he was "the only worthy one". Batman vs Iron Man (DC VS Marvel) After causing a power outage at his mansion, Batman approached Tony Stark and told him that he wasn't doing his job of being a hero and warned him that he would become his enemy if he kept being a slacker. Tony responded by transforming into Iron Man and fought the Dark Knight and the latter managed to hold his own and evened the odds against him. In the end, Batman dodged Iron Man's Photon Cannon and placed a Batarang on Iron Man's back which exploded and took the top of the building with him. When Tony agreed to take the hero seriously, Batman left, much to the former's annoyance. DEATH BATTLE! Batman has made 3 main appearances throughout the run of DEATH BATTLE! His first was against Peter Parker, better known by his hero name Spider-Man, of ''Marvel Comics. ''Ultimately, Batman was outfought by Peter, and was webbed and kicked into oblivion. He was the first character to return in DEATH BATTLE, against the famous agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Captain America. This time, Batman was able to score a critical hit on the patriotic shield and hang Captain America on a nearby lamppost. His third fight was against Black Panther and he was killed. Trivia * Batman is the first and so far only combatant to be animated in both 2D and 3D. * He is also the first fighter to "truly" reappear, considering that Sonic and Captain America only returned for a joke fight, Goku VS Sonic. Gallery References * Batman on Wikipedia * Batman on the Death Battle Wiki Category:Heroes Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Returning Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:'Comic Book' Characters Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:DEATH BATTLE Losers Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DBX Losers Category:DBX Combatants